


Small Scenes of Falling in Love in 1977

by hollowsof



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming of Age, F/M, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Secret Relationship, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Slow Burn, Slug Club, Teen Angst, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowsof/pseuds/hollowsof
Summary: It's 1977. Hogwarts isn't the safe haven it's supposed to be. Something is going on, and your favorite four are desperate to find out what that might be . The teachers are acting weird and there's new rules spawning every day. At this point, they don't know what to think. At the end of this year, they will be Hogwarts graduates, with NEWTs and jobs and families to start of their own. Some will cling to their innocence as long as they can. Some will rush to grow up and take on unexpected armies of their own. And some will joke their way through the whole ordeal. It's 1977, and there's a war coming.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/Bartemius Crouch Jr., Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Small Scenes of Falling in Love in 1977

Andromeda lay her head on her cousin’s shoulder, as the witches and wizards danced around them. They were all dressed in their finest robes. Andromeda herself had on a corset tied so tightly she could barely breathe. Her mother had said it was for the sake of the family, but she was still unsure of how her slow suffocation would be of any service to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. She sighed into her cousin’s side, staring dreamily at the passerby. 

“I hope my wedding is this lovely.” she cooed, eye Cissy’s long white dress, as she twirled around with Malfoy. 

Her sister had not even an hour ago been married off to none other than Lucious Malfoy, and the tax was being collected in the form of bored hours standing around and plucking firewhiskey flutes off of silver trays. 

“I have no doubt it will be. Of course. Unless you think you’d marry... oh, someone the family would not approve of.” Sirius replied to her, tucking one lanky arm around her shoulder, and patting her there. 

Andromeda went so still; she was afraid that the blood rushing through her veins might make Sirius think she was having a fit. She was not of course-having a fit that is. On the other hand... 

“What would ever give you that idea?” Andromeda questioned, trying to sound nonchalant rather than nervous. Oh, how she wished it had come off better. 

“Oh, nothing, nothing.” Sirius chortled, downing back another clear, glowing flute, before setting it back down on a passing server’s tray. 

“Oh, come off it. Something had to make you say that!” the Black girl pushed, lifting her head from it’s once comfortable spot. 

“Nothing. Like I said.” He continued. The look in his eye, as he stared into hers, made it obvious that his meaning was otherwise. “Nothing that needs to be discussed here, anyway. We can wait until we’re back in school.” 

“I think...perhaps that could be a good plan. Excuse me.” 

With flushed cheeks, Andromeda ran from the room and into the toilet, pushing her bangs furiously out of her face as she disappeared into a sea of people. 

* ~ * ~ *

“How was the wedding?” 

“Hmmn. Not great. I think my cousin is a bit cross with me.” 

“Cross? Bella gets cross at anything that moves the wrong way. She’s absolutely looney.” 

“Bella? No, no. Andy. She’s hiding something, I know she is.” 

Sirius had returned home after exhausting travels, unsure of why his cousin could not have picked a closer venue to perform her vows at. The whole event had struck him in a perplexed mood. He had made it back to the Black house alive, however, and then shortly thereafter, he had made it home. Home to the Potter abode, where Euphemia had welcomed him with open arms and lots of sweet treats. Now even, he half-heartedly had been shoving pieces of cauldron cake into his mouth. 

“You’re being quiet. It’s weird when you’re quiet, mate.” James pestered, pulling distractedly at his shirt sleeves. “Why would she be hiding anything? She’s just as vain as the rest of your family... isn’t she?” 

“I’m starting to think maybe not. It’s a peculiar thought. I have this feeling she isn’t being completely honest with us, as well. It’s the Black family, though. Who is completely honest? I’m hoping I will find out soon enough. School starts back next week. James? Is your mum taking you? James!” 

Sirius’ best friend had gotten distracted, pointing his wand at his shirt sleeve and trying to lengthen it with magic. 

“Hmm? What were you saying?” 

“School. Is your mum taking you to the station?” 

“She is but she’s also taking my cousins. There’s room for you-” 

“No, no. I’ll go with Regulus and my dad. I detest your cousins.” 

“More so than your family?” 

“At least Regulus isn’t constantly trying to snog me in the most peculiar of places.” 

After shoving the last bit of a cake in his mouth, Sirius hummed in delight. He shuffled a few things around on James’ end table, searching for something to wipe his fingers off on. Coming up empty, he rubbed them on the legs of his pants. When they were sufficiently clean, he only then noticed that he had knocked a rather large envelope to the floor. He bent down to snatch it up quickly, nosey as ever. 

“What’s this, James? Your newest declaration of love for Lily Evans?” 

“Don’t be stupid.” James snapped, blushing furiously. “She doesn’t need a declaration of love; she knows how I feel. Go on and look already, I can see you fidgeting with the flap already. I know you’re trying to peak.” 

He did as James instructed, and poured the contents out on his lap. There was the usual school list, the same one that had arrived for him this morning, and the welcome letter of course. Behind it was the new (already signed mind you) permission slip for Hogsmeade, and past that lay a sheet of parchment that Sirius hadn’t received. Clipped onto it at the very bottom were two twinkling pins, glowing red and silver up at him. One with the word ‘Head Boy’ written in a perfect dancing spiral, the other showing status for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me. You? Head Boy? I understand quidditch captain of course, you’re the best chaser I’ve seen in my life, but what on Earth were they thinking for this? Head Boy. Are you sure you didn’t get Remus's letter by mistake?” 

“It’s addressed to me, and why not? I make good grades, and I never get caught making trouble.” 

“Yeah, thanks to Remus. I’m just surprised it wasn’t him.” 

“Yes, well what of the full moon? He can’t be prowling the castle and keeping sneaky first years in line as werewolf now, can he?” James spat. 

Sirius glared at him in response. 

“That’s not at all cool, mate. He’s our friend, don’t talk about him like that.” 

“But I have a point! No matter if he can control it or not.” 

Sirius had nothing more to say, although both boys were suspicious of the same thing. Only Sirius was absolutely sure; that Remus had rejected the decision. The boy was, after all, the smartest student of their year, and deserved it more than anyone else. He stood then, and tightened his cloak around his body, tucked his wand into its pocket and tied his long hair back with a small black ribbon. After doing so, he checked himself in the mirror, making sure his appearance was up to par. Call him vain, but it mattered to him. Sirius, after all, felt he never had much else to contribute to the universe. 

“Are you about to apparate? You lucky son of a-” 

Before the words could escape James’ mouth, the other boy had gone, disappeared into thin air. James sighed, and returned to working on his shirt. 

* ~ * ~ *

The train ride into school was about as chaotic as it usually was, that was to say, very. Sirius hadn’t had a pleasant send off at all, but that was to be expected. This was, however, his seventh and final year, and he doubted he would be coming home at all when it ended. How he envied his cousin, already graduated from Hogwarts. On a second thought, he pitied her. Fresh out of school and married, and in the next couple of years she’d be expected to have children. He wondered what his parents expected of him at this point, and that was laughable. Probably nothing. 

He sat in a compartment along with James, and waited for the rest of their gang to join them. 

“You don’t think Mooney's going to miss the train, do you?” He asked, tentatively, searching for his friend through the window. 

“No. He always comes last second, you know how his parents are. What I’m more concerned about is Peter. He’s always early and eager but he hasn’t made one show of himself this morning.” 

“Where could they be?” 

“Come off Mooney, Pads, and listen to me. Where is Peter? That’s what you should be worried about. The boy has no sense. He could’ve been convinced that we’re now boarding the train from beneath it. By the time the whole thing crosses over him, he’ll be nothing but guts and blood splatter. Isn’t that terrible? Do you think we should look for him?” 

Sirius laughed a large belly laugh. 

“And who do you suppose would have convinced him of that?” Sirius asked him, even though he already knew the answer. When James replied, Sirius mouthed the expected words along with him. 

“The Slytherin Quidditch Team.” He replied, as always, with a large sneer. 

“What did the Slytherin Quidditch Team do this time?” None other than Remus Lupin asked, as he slid the compartment door open. 

He lugged his suitcase into the area, and, with help from Sirius, picked it up and shoved it onto the storage rack above them. When it was all nice and snug, they took the seat across from James. 

“Told you he would show up. Still no Peter.” James noted, checking his watch. 

“You think the Slytherin Quidditch Team has absconded with Wormtail?” Remus asked, with a raised brow. “You’re incredulous, mate.” 

“Stop throwing your fancy words around at me, brainiac. And yes, I think it’s very possible that they ‘absconded’ with Peter.” 

“And if it’s not the Slytherin Quidditch Team?” Sirius asked him. He leaned back into the seats cushioning, trying to get just a bit more comfortable, his arms splayed across the top on either side. 

“Then it’s Sn-” 

“Snape, Snape, Snape. Could you for a second just consider a reasonable outcome? For instance, perhaps he forgot his favorite pair of socks, and had to double back home.” Remus interjected. 

“Peter doesn’t have a favorite pair of socks.” 

“He does and you know it. It’s the pair with the little mermaids all over it. The fake cute ones. Alice Longbottom gave them to him for Christmas.” 

They sat in silence, James trying to remember the mermaid socks, and Remus satisfied that he’d had the last word. There was nothing more to say on the matter. Even after the train started off on its journey, Peter had still remained missing. It was odd. Sirius could not think of a solution for the occurrence. Socks or not, Peter’s parents were timely and careful. Their son was an only child, and still by far their favorite, but they would never let him miss the train. They had sat in the same compartment for seven years now. James often warded off younger students from their spot, and now that he had a shiny Head Boy badge stuck to his tie, he doubted that he’d had any trouble there. Peter should have known where to be. 

* ~ * ~ *

It wasn’t until after the first years had been sorted and the feast appeared on the oak table of the great hall that Peter appeared. He stumbled in through the large doors, looking disheveled of course, as he always did. He had no trouble finding his friends now, and joined them at the Gryffindor table. The three boys stared at him, awaiting his explanation. 

“I uh- I missed the train. My dad had to apparate me all the way, and you know how complicated it can be to get into the castle when the castle doesn’t think you should be.” 

“Why didn’t your dad write Dumbledore?” James asked, inquisitively. He still wasn’t sure that the Slytherin Quidditch Team was completely innocent. Nor Snape for that matter. Those prats were always causing trouble in James’ eyes, and as a freshly instated Head Boy, he would make sure that troublemakers were put in their place. At least, Slytherin troublemakers would be. 

"He tried- he didn't read it until after you all were already up the hill and watching the first years' sorting." 

"That makes no sense, apparation is almost instant-" 

The protests falling from Sirius' mouth was utterly unheard. Dumbledore had taken his stand. The feast was finished, and the old headmaster wore a grim expression. Around them, prefixes were shushing their charges. James Potter, too, had his handful, cursing at his younger subordinates to keep their mouths shut while the big, important man said his piece. 

"I welcome you all back for another wonderful year at Hogwarts. The rules are the same as ever- of course, the Forbidden Forest is, as always, off-limits to anyone that does not wish to come upon a most horrible death. For more on those ageless rules, Mr. Filch, our caretaker, will be available to answer any questions." 

Mr. Filch, at the sound of his name, smiled keenly in the corner. He waved at the crowd, despite the clamor and the sounds of disapproval coming from the students. James let out a loud 'boooo!' but was quickly shut down by Remus. He strongly reminded his friend that he was now head boy, and should be acting accordingly. 

("But what for? No one likes the bloke, he's only twenty-something, he has no authority over teenagers, and if he thinks he does, he's an imbecile.") 

"Now, for the, unfortunately, new rules. This year is... complicated, in that there is a lot of ongoings in the political world outside of Hogwarts. It is with this in mind that we have temporarily banned the Daily Prophet and other such assemblages of current news. This is not, shall we say, a wanted rule, but we as your staff, along with the Ministry of Magic, felt that these could be distracting from our magical studies, and that would defeat the purpose of our beautiful school. Should any questions arise about this ban, my office is always open for any troubled students."

Dumbledore gave pause for the tumult he knew would come at this announcement. James was shouting to be heard above the rest that this was rubbish. What kind of rule is that? Is censorship. Sirius eyed Remus, who shrugged back at him. No news? No way to see what was going on in the world outside, apart from letters from parents? Parents who would, no doubt, censor their own writings so that their children may focus on their studies? For what reason? Sirius wouldn't be surprised if the line to ask Dumbledore why this was to be would make it's way far past the walls of the castle. Remus only nodded in agreement, and James continued shouting. 

"Silence. Silence. Now that is enough." Dumbledore's voice boomed across the room. "It is now time for a good night's sleep. If our prefects, as well as our head boy and girl, would direct everyone to their common rooms, we can get things going. Class schedules will be handed out before breakfast tomorrow, and I wish you all pleasant dreams." 

The headmaster did not stick around, which was unusual. Instead, he near bolted for the door behind the staff's tables. The students were in a fit of confusion. James ushered Gryffindors along with the help of Aurugulus Schmidt, a sixth year prefect. 

* ~ * ~ *

"It's odd, isn't it?" 

It was the first thing said between the marauders, as they called themselves, sitting cozily by the fire in the common room. Remus had been the speaker. After fifteen minutes of deafening silence with an elephant in the corner, he couldn't take it anymore. Something had to be said, and he figured that they might as well jump into it. Not a single boy dared to respond. 

"Leaves me with a bit of a dreadful feeling, like there's something they want to keep from us." Remus continued. 

"Couldn't be old Tom Riddle could it?" Sirius asked bravely. 

Peter paled. 

"No, course not." James answered, more for Peter's benefit than what he felt was the truth. 

"Well, I think it does." 

The four boys jumped at the sound of a girl's voice, belonging to the redhead that popped up behind them. 

"Lily. A delight. We rarely talked at supper. You look lovely this evening." James greeted, sitting up straight. He hoped she noticed his freshly altered shirt sleeves or the well-ironed pants he sorted. Something. Maybe the haircut he'd gotten over the summer. It was noticeably shorter. 

Lily Evans paid no mind to James' features nor his accessories. Instead, she took a bold seat between Sirius and Remus, her long nightgown spilling over her feet as she sat. 

"Business, James. There's something going on, and we all know it. It's... frightening. And I think the 'dark lord' is behind it." 

"Please stop." Peter piped up, but the others ignored him. 

"Well, Evans, I'll have you know you have nothing to fear. I'll be there to protect you from nasty lords and Slytherins alike." 

Lily glared at him from her perch. 

"Stop it!" Peter yelled now, jumping to his feet. "I will not hear another word! I'm going to bed before I have nightmares, and I think the rest of you should as well." 

The young group of Gryffindors watched in shock as Peter retreated, and marched up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. 

"What's got him mad?" James shrugged, grinning at the others. "I'm not afraid of a silly fight. Watch the dark lord take me. I'll finish him. They ought to let me at him right now. Problem solved." 

"You're being foolish, James. This is a serious matter."

"I'm a serious matter." Sirius laughed, and James chuckled along with him. 

"Really? I thought you lot might be more inclined to discuss this without your crude humor. You're always sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. What better people to plan for war with?" 

"Oh, Lily. You don't think there's really going to be a war, do you? In Hogwarts? That's ridiculous." James answered, trying his best to encase that superhero demeanor that had, once before he set his eyes on Lily Evans, captivated girls of all types. 

She scoffed and stood, tied her robe to her more closely, and rolled her eyes. Without another word, she followed Peter's suit and went straight towards her own bed. 

"Seriously!" Sirius hollered after her. 

When the laughter at Sirius Black's 'serious' joke died down, Remus took the floor once more. 

"I do think she has a point. Something feels like it's coming. And I think we should be prepared. More prepared than the teachers think we should be."


End file.
